


Me, Myself And I

by Xanders_collection



Series: Demon Shenanigans [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Headspace, Its just rin being dicked down by his demon half lets be real, M/M, Mephisto is mentioned, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Self-cest, Spit Kink, Tail Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Rin's demon half likes to 'chat'
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Rin
Series: Demon Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Me, Myself And I

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent cause of course it is, this may also become a series cause I want more Content of this and I will do it myself if I have to
> 
> Kinda dubcon if you didnt read the tags 
> 
> Italics is demon Rin

Rin pulled the blanket further up, his eyes shut and on the brink of sleep. He felt his body jerk and then the sudden sensation of falling. His eyes snapped open and a scream left him as he plummeted down; his hands flailing as he made contact with water-or what he assumed was water. 

The liquid wasn't deep, just as shallow as a puddle, it soaked up to his ankles when he stood. The liquid sloshing as he dragged his feet through the darkness around him.

" _Finally. I was starting to get bored of watching you fall."_

Rin squinted and spun in place looking for the source of the voice; his eyes adjusted slowly much to his disdain and upon a pile of burned objects and-was that bones?

Rin flinched back, his feet stumbling under him as he fell backwards before he regained his balance. 

At the top sitting on a throne with his legs thrown over the side was-

" _Shit_ , can't you just leave me alone?" Rin dragged his hand down his face with a heavy sigh. The demon cracked a toothy grin. His smile was smug and cocky as usual. 

" _No."_

His demon half shifted to place his feet on the ash and lean back, his arms stretched out to his sides. 

" _Don't you just adore what I've done with the place? Your little cage was oh so boring, thought I'd spice it up a little."_

Rin trudged through the liquid that stained his feet and stepped up only to feel his feet sink and stain black with ash. "Couldn't have made it cleaner?" He muttered and stuck his tongue out at the gross sensation. 

" _Tsk, don't insult me."_

From behind-he turned and crouched low gaining the upper hand as he swept the demon's feet from under him. His victory short lived at the burning he felt in his scalp, the demon clutching his hair and dragging his head back, he hissed and reached back only to have his hands restrained by a white tail. " _Don't you ever learn?"_ A tongue licked up his ear. _"You may be able to contain me, but I have you out matched in raw power."_

Rin bit his tongue at the purr that vibrated down his spine, heat pooling in his abdomen. A hand snaked down to grasp around his midsection and ever so slightly pull him closer, hips pressing to his backside with a breathy laugh. “ _You’re so easy to rile up.”_

The coo deep with a rumble as lips pressed to his neck, his breath hitched as he shut his eyes and crossed both his legs trying to conceal his arousal. “We share the same brain, duh.” Rin retorted through clenched teeth, his cheeks burning red at teeth biting his shoulder. “ _That’s right, we share the same_ body _too.”_ A clawed hand dragged up lightly against his skin, the hand tracing up under his shirt. His head dropped when his hair was released and he groaned at the sharp bite of claws digging into his thigh, fingers snapping the waistband of his boxers. “ _So that means I know all about those spots that make you_ shudder _.”_

With that a hand trailed down to his inner thigh forcing his legs apart. 

“...please.” 

“ _I know. I know exactly what you need.”_

Rin internally cursed at his lack of clothing, he was in bed when this happened...when this always happens. 

His other half wrapped in a kimono- 

"Did Mephisto give you that?" 

He broke the mood for a couple seconds and his demon pinched his ear lobe. " _You dozed off and Samael intruded on_ my _territory."_

Rin scoffed with an eye roll. Last time he checked he didn't have territory, Mephisto owned the vast majority of where he resides. A sharp pain made him squeak, teeth breaking his skin. 

" _Oh, you forget that your..._ our _body is my territory."_

Rin scoffed at the smug retort, the demon baring his teeth in a sharp grin, tongue pushing out to run across them; Rin's eyes tracking its path and he squeezed his thighs together, trapping the other's hand. 

"I want to wake up now." 

Rin shut his eyes and yelped at the sudden move, his hands holding himself up as his back side was hoisted up. He had been forced to the ground with a quick sweep of his footing. 

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the liquid, it was still too dark for him to tell and he bit his tongue at the next idea. Rin lifted a hand up to his mouth and cringed at the taste. 

"Blood?! Seriously!" 

Rin could almost hear the eye roll and gasped when a hand gripped his hair and shoved his head down into the thick liquid. He sputtered and flailed when he was pulled back up. 

"Ew! That's so gross what's wrong with yo-" His head pushed down once more. 

" _Gehenna, won't you ever_ shut up?" 

Rin kicked his leg back getting a grunt from hitting his demon in the shin, the other gripping his hair tighter forcefully pulling a gasp from him, his teeth clacked at how hard he shut his mouth, his eyes clenched from the pain. 

_"Be a good little human, won't you?"_ Rin felt the urge to snap back at the cooed words, his tongue pressing down from the top of his mouth; lips stretching up into a sharp grin. He opened his mouth and was cut off by his other half pressing two fingers in his mouth, the pads of his fingers holding down his tongue and he groaned around the digits trying to insult the demon. 

He got a chuckle in return with a pinch to the tip of his tongue. _"Such a pretty mouth, it would be a shame if you filled it with rotten words."_ The words sent a shiver down his spine, his breath hitching as another hand trailed down his back to cup his ass. He flushed at the sound that slipped passed the fingers, a high whine when a wet thumb pressed up against his asshole. 

_"See? Isn't it much better when you just behave for me?"_

Rin gasped at the thumb breaching his entrance and at a tickling sensation of a tail running along his thighs until it stopped at his cock, the furred tip wrapping around him and pumping ever so slowly. He groaned around the fingers and felt his hands shaking; his limbs ready to buckle from the tender yet pleasurable touch. 

Above him the demon leaned down, chest flush with his back as the thumb slid out to be replaced by a wet tip rubbing against his hole.

_"Say my name."_

"That's so fucking weird, we are the same person." 

Spit covered fingers grasped black hair and yanked it back, Rin exhaling out at the force. 

"F-Fuck-" 

_"Say it."_

"R-Rin... _please-"_

A purr vibrated along his back, the demon pressing his cock in with a hiss. Rin held his breath at the intrusion and his head dropped down when his hair was released, his body felt like stone and he dropped his head down into the pool of blood. His cheek drenched in the red liquid as he held his head to the side and breathed in unsteady breaths. 

_"Such a good little human, taking my cock so well. You were born for this, weren't you? Born for my cock."_

Rin had no words with how hard each thrust was, his body rutting forward each time the other pressed in, his arms lay flat above his head trying to hold something yet he found no grip, his hands only slipping making him fall back to his chest. The demon above cackled at his failed attempts to sit up, the blood splashing with each fall. 

_"Gehenna, you don't realise how claimable you are, look at you-fuck so tight-"_

**"Rin?"** His name echoed around the enclosure, the voice unrecognizable from his blissed out headspace. 

_"Ah, a shame. We'll finish some other time then."_

Rin gasped at the sensation of falling once more, his body jutting up. 

"I've been trying to wake you for an hour now, get up." Yukio threw a pile of clothing in his face, his uniform falling to his lap. Rin blinked the blurriness away, his eyes scanning his shared room. 

He swallowed only to gag and stick his tongue out at the strong taste of iron. 

"Yuck." 

  
  



End file.
